


Next week

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Bad Puns, Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, Hugs, Insecurity, Kissing, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: Amelia has updated a new schedule for next week and an InAme collab is planned.But as she looks at the comments under the post, she feels a bit worried...(To celebrate the InAme collab happening soon, I made this short fic! if you want, follow me on twitter: @13MON4)
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Next week

"Finally, I can post the new schedule..."

Amelia clicked the upload button and the image was soon on her twitter timeline for all of her followers to see, the likes and retweets rolling in at the speed of light.   
Usually, after posting her schedule for the next week, she would just close twitter and get some rest to prepare for the next day's stream, but her need for sleep was interrupted by the replies to her new post: a decent amount of people were just commenting the usual like 'Can't wait for you to play this game' or 'ah crap I won't be able to catch this live'...but there were a fair number of people commenting about a collab she had planned.   
"'Finally an InAme collab after so many months'...'I've waited so long to finally see InAme again!!!'..." she began reading out loud, sitting at her computer and smiling at the way people were reacting at the collab announcement.   
And then she spotted a rather silly reply "FINALLY OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!!! INAMEN!!!!" she chuckled at that.  
"What the hell is even 'Inamen'?" Her fans and the takodachis were probably just being weird as usual, nothing new. 

"It seems like a cult, my dear detective."  
A pair of arms wrapped around Amelia from behind in a gentle and loving hold.   
"Of course you'd know all about cults."  
"You could say I...cult-ivated a good eye for it!"

The detective resisted the urge to face-palm, but she still let out a huff of breath showing how much she ‘appreciated’ the pun.  
“Ina, will you ever run out of puns?”  
“Mh…” the priestess held her chin in fake thinking, which morphed Amelia’s face into one of resignation

“If I do, I’ll just start walking…”  
“…ok this one was really bad!”  
“I know.” a grin had now made its way onto Ina’s face as she now removed her arms around the blonde, moving to stand in front of her.

“So…the fans are happy about the collab?”  
“Way too happy if you ask me…” a pout that was not fit for the detective was now on her face as she glanced away from the priestess that was currently leaning on her desk.  
“Mh? What do you mean ‘too happy’?”   
“…” as she was met with silence, the priestess decided to take a glance at the monitor to look at the replies that were still displayed on the screen.

Scrolling through the comment section, she still couldn’t really understand what the detective was referring to: this seemed like a rather common reaction to an announcement, especially when it’s a collab…sure, people were excited, but nothing was out of the ordinary.  
“Well…I don’t see anything wrong here Ame…”

The detective was still looking away from the girl, but Ina noticed that now a blush tainted the blonde’s cheeks.

“Ame?”  
“What?”  
“Are you…jeal-“  
“No I’m not.”  
“You sure don’t sound like you are not jealous though…” the priestess had now moved away from the desk she had been leaning, moving the gaming chair of the detective a little behind.

“Huh? Why are you moving-“Her words got caught in her throat as Ina sat in her lap, facing her directly; the blonde gulped down on her saliva, eyes fixated on the priestess now straddling her.  
“Ina…?” Amelia’s voice came out as a nervous whisper but Ina still didn’t reply, her arms going around the blonde’s neck as she leaned closer.  
“Dear detective…” Amelia recognized that tone, that tease hidden behind the grin: the priestess more often than not liked to toy with the detective, like a cat with a mouse trapped in its paws by the tail.

“You should know I can recognize when you lie…especially to me.” Another gulp came to the blonde as Ina’s gloved hand reached for her face, gently caressing her.  
“So please…be honest, you don’t have to fear me, you know that right?” 

The detective held a soft expression that didn’t resemble one of sadness, and Ina grew curious.  
“I…don’t like doing collab streams with you…” Now the priestess looked a mixture of shock and sad, and seeing her face, Amelia immediately started talking again “I-It’s not that I dislike you or hanging out with you! That is not what I meant!!”   
“Explain then.”   
A sigh escaped the blonde’s lips, her arms holding the priestess by the waist and her head resting on the other girl’s shoulder.

“I just…don’t like the idea of sharing you with the viewers.”

Ina expression now morphed into one of confusion.  
“We have done a lot of collabs and most of them are with the other girls, but when it’s just the two of us together I feel like, I don’t know…I feel like the viewers fawn over you way too much; I know that they are just fans but…” she stopped talking, her hand slightly running through Ina’s back: the priestess knew that gesture, Amelia would often do it when she felt insecure.

“Ame, that’s silly.” Blue eyes met purple ones.  
“You’re someone I cherish dearly, there’s no need to be jealous of chat!” As Ina comforted the blonde she couldn’t contain a chuckle from escaping.  
“Oi, don’t laugh at me!”  
“Sorry, sorry! I don’t mean to offend you…it’s just that you are so cunning, and talented, and amazing-“  
“I get it Ina, no need to butter me up with compliments.”

The priestess smiled again.  
“I would never leave you for anything in the world.” A hand reached for Amelia’s chin, bringing her closer to Ina’s face.

“So you don’t have to worry about anything, ok?” The detective glanced downward for a second, taking in what the priestess had just told her and her fingers that were tracing the girl’s back finally stopped.

“Ok...sorry.”  
“No need to apologize, there’s nothing to be sorry for!” Amelia stared at Ina with a lovingly face that was reciprocated, her lips reaching for the priestess ones.  
The kiss was gentle, just how the detective liked it, and the two girls seemed like they never wanted to part from it, enveloped in a warm hold.

Ina was the first one to separate, holding Amelia’s cheeks with her gloved hands.

“Ina?”  
“Humu?”  
“After the collab next week…can I come over to hang out?”  
“Aren’t we hanging out right now?” the teasing tone was back once again.  
“Yeah but I wouldn’t mind more cuddles.” At the reply, Ina giggled and pecked her forehead.

“Alright, next week then.”  
“Mhm…next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried writing something to celebrate the new InAme collab that will soon happen.  
> I just got my wisdom tooth removed and I'm taking it easy, so sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
